


You're Alive

by ladyofadarlan



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofadarlan/pseuds/ladyofadarlan
Summary: “I couldn’t save you. I failed you. I let him murdered you. I wasn’t able to protect you from him and I feel so weak. I made a promise to you long ago that I’ll protect you and I failed you.”(a collection of sorian/dorscha prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken place a few days after the events of Heir of Fire.

_Everything was white around her. The ground she’s sitting up on and the sky too.  
She breathed slowly and looked around her, her brown hair moved with her movement . She didn’t quite remember what happened, all she remembered was kneeling in a room in front of a king, the captain, the general and a prince. The Crown Prince...what was his name?_

_It is so quiet in this place, this realm. The only noises were her steady breathing and the rustling of her gown as she stands up and began walking wherever she thinks is right but it’s just white and fog. She began to panic and call for help until a gleaming gold light appeared ahead of her.  
She shielded her eyes from the light and squinted enough to see a silhouette forming. A female figure approached. _

_The first thing she sees is the flowing green gown that stops at the tips of the female’s feet, the sleeves are painted with white swirls around her wrist and her waist, the tips of her raven black hair falls to her breasts. Her brown hands were clasped neatly in front of her and a diadem is laid on her head with a emerald placed in the center. She gasped._

_Not because of the sight of the female’s face who is both ancient and youthful all at once, with lips curving into a small smile, her slightly tilted dark brown eyes that stares back at her with love. But it was the owl who sat on her shoulder that she bowed to the female before her._

_She very well knew who was standing before her. She heard stories and legends of her ever since she was younger, and kept hearing it as she worked to be a healer in the castle._

_What was his name?_

_“Stand my daughter.” she said, her voice was kind and loving._

_She stood and met her gaze. “Where am I?”_

_“You are between worlds. Your body is there but your soul is here. You are at the gate where I lead you to another realm where you will stay there.”_

_She shook her head and her ears rang. She winced but not before she heard a scream. A scream that is filled with agony, misery and heartbreak. She looked back at the goddess before her and said, “What happened?”_

_The goddess of healing and silent deaths raised a brow, “You do not know?”_

_She shook her head and looked down and try to remember what happened before this. She remembered a brush of pale hands on her face, stroking her cheeks softly as she was laid down on a bed. She remembered soft lips brushing hers and felt a smile forming on her face. She remembered a wave of ice and wind next to her. The feel of arms wrapped around her waist and pulling her into a hug.  
What was his name?_

_“You were violently murdered by a ruthless being who dwelled in your world for too long and is now in a body that does not belong to him,” her voice edged with malice for a moment and she looked to the side and glared. She watched the goddess watching the ground shift, she did not know what the goddess is looking at but she knows it involves her._

_“I am dead.” she said,_

_The goddess looked to her and smiled sadly and nodded._

_She lift her head up, “I am ready.”_

_But the goddess shook her head, “No. You may think you are but you are not. Your path does not end yet.”_

_Her eyes widened at that statement. How could she not be done? She spent her life being invisible to the world. She was nobody. Her parents are long gone, they’re probably waiting for her on the other side. Her town was burned to ash. She served as a healer in a castle, sleeping under the same roof who ended her parents and other immigrants lives. She made her way through with kindness and quietness._

_There’s nobody to remember her. Her path should end._

_As if sensing her doubt, the voice of kindness and love replied, “I will not accept you yet. You are to go back and remain hidden as you did before. You will follow and work with those around you.”_

_“How? How do I know where to go? Who to trust?”_

_“I will guide you. I will guide you to where you are needed. Just like I am guiding a young lady in your world where she is needed.”_

_“Who?”_

_“I will guide you to where you are needed.”_

_That was all the goddess of healing said to her as she felt a tug behind her and yanked her out of the realm. She was traveling fast. She was traveling through the tunnel that connects to her own world and the world she was at. An open portal is waiting for her, she can see the vast green marshes, open lands and a blue sky. She was coming back, but she must stay hidden. Work with the people again and go where she is needed._

_I was not supposed to love you._

_That was her last memory until she screamed and screamed. She was falling and being thrown by a force of gods know what. With a thunderous crack, Sorscha plunged back into her body._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken place after the events of Queen of Shadows

Sorscha covered her mouth, her tears trailing down her cheeks as she listened to Kalu’s reports.  
Aelin Ashryver Galathynius killed the former King of Adarlan. His empire is over. All slaves are free. Crown Prince is in mourning and until he is ready, the city is under control of the Queen of Terrasen. When he is ready, he will be the new king of Adarlan.

Sorscha’s knees threatened to buckle but she stood strong and kept listening. She did not hear the rebels cheering, she did not know what they are celebrating for. The death of the former king, his empire gone, Queen Aelin is alive and in this very city or the fact that Dorian is now the new king. Her stomach churned and she sprinted out the door.

“Sorscha!” someone called out but she was already out the door. To the townsquare where everyone gathered.

Once she reached to the square, she didn’t know which to look first. The remains of the glass castle blinding everyone in the sunlight. No trace of the former king or any anybody who was living there. Dorian. She looked at the other direction and gasped.

On the platform, stood a golden haired woman who was covered in blood and dirt. She stood with a fire crown on her head. Sorscha took a few steps closer and saw the Fae ears and the elongated canines, saw the ball of fire in her hands as she lifted her hand. Behind her is the general...her cousin. Two different sides of a coin. The matching golden hair and turquoise eyes ringed with gold. The general is alive. But where was the captain? Dorian? Next to him is an unfamiliar man, a male. A fae. With silver hair and pine-green eyes. A warrior behind his queen. And Sorscha gasped again as she beheld what was snarling to the crowds as the company make way through the crowd. A snow leopard. They’re making their way to the castle, Sorscha was about to follow them but a hand tugged her back.

She turned, but no one was there. She stepped forward only to be tugged again by the shoulders.

_Wait. Said the voice of sweet and love,_ _Wait. Let me guide you._

_Guide me back to the castle please. To see him._ Sorscha whispered back

_No. You must wait. Your paths will meet but not yet. Trust me. Turn around. Help the rebels rebuild the city as the king mourns. Help the ones who were chained but now free at last. Help the children who have no mothers and no fathers. Help the old and the discouraged. Help your king rebuild the city when he does not have the strength._

Sorscha turned back and whispered to the goddess, _No one will listen to me. I am weak. I’m shy. I’m nothing. I do not matter in the eyes of the rich and the beautiful. How can I do this? All on my own?_

_You will not be on your own. You have me to guide, just like I’m guiding a young woman across the seas._

_Who?_

_You will see. Now, go child, and give._

Sorscha did what Silba told her. She first mended the people who were injured from the blow of the glass castle. She gave bandages and slings to let the muscle and bones heal, gave tonics to reduce the pain flaring inside their bodies. She helped the city guards with the help of the rest of rebels healer, she then took care of the elders and those who can’t help themselves.

She then went to the orphanage where the children smiled brightly at her despite of her dirty appearance. She helped the teachers to get the kids into their beds and make sure they are fed and warm.

By the time she reached her room, it was past midnight. She went to the bathing chambers, almost dozing off in the tub. She obeyed what Silba told her. She will keep giving and helping the citizens of Rifthold when Dorian could not.

Sorscha was asleep before she collapsed onto her bed.


	3. Act 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS Kingdom of Ash SPOILERS (aka the last book of the series, so if you haven't read KoA fully..don't read this)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is continued with the next one after this. It's taken place a few months after the war where Dorian, Chaol and Yrene has settled the important things that needed to be fixed when they were absent for a long time. Now, the city's theatre is holding a play free to all the citizens of Rifthold to welcome a new era. The royal court is excited but Dorian can't stop thinking of someone who he should've let go a long time ago.

Rifthold in the winter is unbearable. The frigid cold air snapping at Dorian’s face as he came out of his carriage, the air making Dorian’s skin tighten and turn red, he rubbed his gloves together to create heat. A carriage door sounded shut as Lord Chaol Westfall and his wife, Lady Yrene Westfall emerged and strode towards him. The lady rubbed her arms and scowled at the winter night,

“Is it always this cold in the winter?” She said to the men, her thick white coat blending with the snow, hiding the gown beneath. “It’s been too long since I stepped foot into snow or lands with frigid cold air.” She turns towards her husband, “How can you survive this?”

Lord Westfall puts an arm over her shoulders and pulled her close, “Just wait for a couple of winters and I’m sure you can survive.”

She huffed and snuggled closer to her husband, “Let’s just go in already. I’m certainly not freezing my ass off with you out here.”

Chaol pouted, “Why not?” He smirked as they walked towards the entrance, “I can keep you warm.” Dorian saw the look on his friend’s face knowing that he does not mean by earmuffs and gloves.

Yrene gasped and smacked his arm, “Cad.” 

Dorian chuckled earning a glare from his best friend.

_________________________________

Dorian and his court was assigned to seat in the top gallery at the side of the theatre where they are able to see the stage at a perfect angle. In his gallery, he sits with Chaol and Yrene, behind him are the several of the dukes and duchess. On the next gallery is his mother, seated with her giggling ladies in waiting...waiting to be his wife. Dorian glanced at his mother, her velvet dark green gown fits tightly onto her body and brings out the bright auburn hair that rest on her shoulders. Dorian stares at his court and sighs. Dorian has been ruling for almost a year and everyday he has been feeling like he is missing something. One day, he woke up and found himself searching for something but he didn’t know what he was searching for. All those meetings about a new set of laws, a new set of guards, staffs, discussing trade negotiations with merchants that came from all over waiting to see the new king and no amount of training (both physically and mentally for his magic) will make him feel like did enough. That he is not enough.

“When will it start?” Yrene whispered, 

“In a few minutes, darling.” Chaol looked to his wife, “You look very lovely tonight, is that new?”

Yrene nodded, “Yes. My headmistress gave it to me when you were at a meeting this week. So I hid it to surprise you.”

Chaol tucked a curl behind her ear and gazed down. “Well you certainly did. I bet I’ll be having a hard time paying attention to the dancers because I’ll be staring at you for the rest of the night”  
Yrene blushed and leaned in to Chaol’s space, giving him a peck on his lips, they pulled away and stared at each other with a lover’s gaze causing Dorian to look away and inspect his wine.

The truth is, Lady Yrene does look rather lovely tonight. When she took off her white coat, all eyes were on her the moment the coat was put away. Her lavender gown fits her golden-brown skin so perfectly, flowers were designed onto the square shaped collar, the tips fading into her skin. The gown rest just below her ankles revealing matching shoes. Her brown hair with gold strands were tied half up and half down, revealing the locket Chaol gave her when they were in the southern continent. Yrene is beautiful, both genders marveled her beauty and respect her for her role in the war. She’s intelligent, kind and strong, if Chaol hadn’t gotten to her first, Dorian would’ve married her.

Dorian shook his head, he must stop thinking like that. He is truly happy, beyond happy that his best friend has found someone who loves him for who he is. Dorian knows how deeply Yrene loves his best friend and he has seen multiple times where Chaol returns the love. Chaol’s hand then rested on the small bump that is forming her belly. Yrene is two months pregnant. Many people in Rifthold including his mother congratulates them and even sent them baby gifts. Dorian is happy to be an uncle and to have a sister, but he can not stop the sorrow that fills his heart as he wishes that it was Sorscha who is pregnant, that their love is alive and breathing, where Dorian can talk about the most intimate and personal thoughts going through his head that he doesn’t want anyone to hear, not even Chaol. 

He should’ve been over her by now. It has been about a year when Sorscha died. Killed in front of him. He didn’t had the time to mourn for her death when a demon collar was placed. Not even when he was free from it, not even when he and Manon shared and released their desires, or even when Gavin spoke to Dorian before going to Morath. He didn’t had the time to find her body, her grave...no one will remember the woman who accepted Dorian for who he is, helped him open his eyes and filling a void in him with love and hope.

“Dorian?” Yrene leaned forward, “Are you feeling alright?” Dorian snapped back to reality, he realized that he has been very quiet and good five minutes has passed.

“Yes. I’m fine.” Dorian waved and smiled, “It’s the wine. I’m wondering how many sips will it take until the show starts.”

Yrene chuckled, Chaol rolled his eyes.

It’s going to be a long night.

_________________________________

Sorscha watched from the spot she is at backstage as Madame frantically went back and forth to each dressing rooms, speaking to the conductor and checking the time. Almost each citizen of Rifthold is in the theatre, the play was free to all those who intend to celebrate and welcome the new empire and the new king. King Dorian Havilliard. Sorscha smiled as she recalls the title, she’s so happy that her Dorian is king, she knows how kind he is and how generous he is to the people. She wishes he knows she is here with him, under the same roof. 

“Where is she?” Madame demanded to the rest of the dancers who shrugged, “The show is starting in five minutes and if she is not here until then who am I going to cast as her understudy?” She went to a security guard, “Is she here yet?”

“Just like exactly five minutes ago you’ve asked me...no.” The guard narrowed his eyes at the old lady, “She is not here.”

Madame huffed, “Then where in the gods-damned world am I going to find a replacement?”

Daci came up to Sorscha, “Watching Madame like this is the most entertaining thing I’ve ever seen rather than the play that will start.”

“Where is the lead dancer?” Sorscha asked, “We’re making the royals wait.”

“Let’s hope we won’t get killed for delaying for a few minutes.” Daci jokes, Sorscha pinched her arm earning a yelp for the rebel healer.

“It’s a new set of laws. Dorian would never do such a thing.” Sorscha defended.

“King. King Dorian.” Daci corrected, Sorscha rolled her eyes.

“Where is she?!” Madame screeched, “I need someone who can play her part.”

Daci shouted, “She can do it!”

Sorscha looked at her and panicked when she saw her finger pointed directly at her. Sorscha quickly out her finger down, “What on earth are you doing?” she hissed,

Madame is in front of them in an instant with her hand on her hips, “How so?”

Sorscha started but Daci beat her to it, “While we were assigned to care of any injuries of any of the dancers, Sorscha has been watching the main dancer and actually practiced on her own.” She leaned in and whispered, “She’s much more better.”

Madame turns towards her, “You’re a dancer?”

Sorscha quickly said, “No” at the same time Daci said, “Yes.”

“First position.”

Sorscha’s body shifted, it looks like muscles and her brain recognize the words.

“Second.” She did.

“Prepare for a pirouette.” She did.

Madame tilt her head, “Twirl for me.”

She twirled, in the corner of her eye Daci is smiling.

“Good enough.” Madame grabbed her arm and leads her to the dressing rooms. She snapped her fingers, “Give this girl Lisa’s clothes. Patch her and makeup and let the show begin.”

Sorscha didn’t had the time to react before the curtains were closed in front of her.  
_________________________________

“It’s finally starting.” whispered a duchess behind Dorian. Dorian watches as the lights dimmed and the blue light bleeds through the stage. Fake snow slowly fall from the ceiling but disappeared before it touches anyone. Someone has some magic right now. Dorian thought, he glanced around trying to sense a fellow magic wielder like him.

A female dancer sat in the middle of the stage, her head bent down, concealing her face. Dorian leaned forward to get a better look at her. Her costume is the purest white that matches the snow like floor, the dress flows over her shoulders creating a pair of wings. The spotlight shine upon her and the music starts. She slowly, so gracefully rise up, forming a small circle with her arms above her head. Dorian could tell that the dancer was very nervous but no one is paying attention to that. The audience is more drawing towards her moves as she glides on through the dance floor, her spins and leaps matches with the beat of the orchestra below.

Dorian takes a sip from his wine and sent a wave of chilly air as the music tells what the first act is about, the first snowfall in Rifthold. Winter after the war was hectic, blankets were limited, food and supplies was nearly gone and woods too. Rifthold was on the edge of freezing to death. That was what they are showing, the lack of hope and faith his people were having while he was at Terrasen. Dorian and his friends watches the dancer as she expresses the pain and loss of hope the people had through her dance. It captured each and every members of the audience including him, it was when the dancer stopped at the edge of the stage closer to him when she fully lifted her head.

Dorian dropped his wine. Chaol swore silently. 

A staff quickly cleaned up the mess, Dorian muttering apologies but his eyes are glued to the dancer. He tried to take a good look at her given from the distant between them.

Her brown hair was piled on top of her hair, small seraphinite gems gently pressed all over hair. Her tan olive skin is glowing underneath the light with a shimmer that can blind the front rows below. Where the light touches her skin, she glows. But Dorian kept staring at her eyes, from afar it’s as if she has deep brown eyes but up close he can see the green flecked within.

“It can’t be.” Dorian whispered, his eyes wide as he continues staring at the dancer who seems to also paused to stop and stare at his sapphire eyes. How can he ever forget those eyes? He fell in love with those and he would never forget what he felt as he gazed into those eyes. Full of peace, joy and hope. An emotion that Dorian has never been feeling for such a long time. 

She looked away abruptly and continued her part of the act with the other dancers. Dorian leaned back and slumped against his seat and rubbed his temple. He turned to his best friend only find him already staring.

“Please tell me that you didn’t see who I think I saw.” Dorian rubbed his eyes, 

Chaol shrugged, “It's maybe someone who looks a lot like her.” Yrene glanced to them but continued watching as the rest of them did until the first act ended.


	4. Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this head canon, more on the way :)

Sorscha’s heart cannot stop racing as she was quickly changed into the second act’s costume. She knew that King Dorian and Lord Westfall will be in the audience but not in front row - top gallery really - a place where they can receive a great view. The part where she froze and stared at the king was not part of the script, she was truly surprised and was filling mix emotions. And she can tell that Dorian didn’t understand what was happening, surely he didn’t recognize her right away...there was a good distance between them, right?

“Alright, quickly.” Madame clapped her hands together, “First act is done, two more to go.” She turns towards her, “You’re doing better than my own daughter.”

“Who’s your daughter?” Sorscha hurried to the end of the line where she will follow.

“Lisa.” Madame smirked, Sorscha laughed.

“When this is all over...come to the next dance practice.” The old lady said, “We would love to have you.” She winked and walked away.

Sorscha looked at her hands and bit her lip. She always loved to dance, she got it from her mother. She sneaked a peak to the audience and saw Dorian, massaging his temples. She took a deep breath, this act is about the birth of spring, welcoming a new world, full of love and joy...just like what he gave to her when they were together. Feels like a lifetime ago.

The curtains closed, the end of Act 1. Sorscha put her head up, this is her favorite act of the play, a surprise for the audience, for Dorian.

The curtains opens.  
_________________________________  
The lights glowed brightly casting a nice blue hue to the stage, the music was more joyful this time. He’s pretty sure that the theatre was losing some of the audience with the cold and tense music but in this act, it tells the story of a goddess of spring coming back home, being free from the god of the underworld. 

A line of dancers fills the stage, all wearing pure white bell like dresses. They dance like bees, bouncing to every direction and spinning fast that Dorian can’t keep up with one dancer. But then there’s this one dancer that has on a pearl dress. It’s the same dancer.

Dorian leapt out of his seat and leaned towards the railing,

“Dorian. Be careful.” Chaol whispered from behind him. Dorian dismiss him with a wave. The lady appears to be his age or maybe younger, he can’t really tell because she’s now wearing mask over her eyes. Her dome-like shaped costume stops mid-thigh and it flowed to her shoulders, having the tips coming out to create wings. A dove. That’s what she was dressed as. Dorian watched as she leads the dancers, he watched as she did tricks with her leg.

After all those dance lessons he took when he was a child, he has never seen anyone that dance like she do. Dorian was caught in a trance, he watches as the woman dance with such grace, so smooth and it leaves him an awe. With the music that plays along, Dorian dreams that he’s in bed. 

_He dreams of waking up by the sun’s rays peeking in to the room, one arm is underneath a brown haired head that smells like roses. Dorian pulls the body closer to him, inhaling her rosemary scent on her neck. She stirred, shifting to see his face. Pretty brown eyes flecked with green meets his blue eyes._

_“Good morning, love.” Dorian whispered, brushing his thumb against her cheekbone._  
_“Good morning, Dori.” Sorscha whispered, brushing a curl from his forehead and threading through his black hair, “Did you sleep well?”_  
_He nodded, “I do when I’m with you.” She smiled brightly and leaned in. Her soft lips brushed against his, Dorian’s fingers ran through her hair and placed himself over her. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, Sorscha’s body arched as he kissed her neck, slightly biting causing her to moan softly against his shoulder. Oh, how Dorian wants more of that sound. He continued kissing his way down her body, pausing at her belly. Her fingers are buried in his hair and her chest is raised as Dorian sat on his knees._  
_“Dorian…” She breathed, sitting up now. Dorian held her face with one his hands and kissed her with passion and hunger that they fall back into bed._

BOOM!

Dorian started on his chair, he looked around and saw Chaol smirking. The orchestra pulled him the present. He continues watching as male dancers come to the stage, one of them went to the leader. The crew formed a circle around them and closes as the man lifted her to the air. Her arms reaching up and she was slowly let down to the floor. Everyone including Dorian leaned forward to see other dancers reaching towards her, covering the hole that she disappeared to. A couple of second passed as they backed away slowly.

The audience gasped as she emerged from the hole. And Dorian can’t stop looking at her. Because she no longer wearing the pure snow dress, but as if the amethyst dye was dumped all over from the top. The color bleeds to the bottom and on her waist spread a splash of yellow and white.

“She’s now a flower. A crocus.” a duke said, marveling at the change of costume in short of period. “That’s incredible. What do you think, Your Majesty?”

Dorian shakes his head and breathed, “It’s breathtaking.” 

Everyone agrees with him. The second act is the arrival of spring. Spring symbolizes a rebirth, a revival. A new world. Dorian’s eyes began to water as he knows why the theatre created this play, why they opened to all people in Rifthold, why they invited him and his court. To let everyone know that a new reign has come, a new empire, a new world.

When the play ended, Dorian was the first to applause and stand up. The others followed him, flowers were thrown at the dancers, whistles and cheers also. And Dorian kept his focus on the woman who came to the edge of the stage to see him, She smiled and threw a flower at him, Dorian caught it with an ease and she curtsied. Dorian bowed as the lights dimmed.  
____________________  
King Dorian was waiting to congratulate the cast and crew. Sorscha changed into her clothing but kept the makeup on, she watches the king smiling, shaking hands and accepting hugs to everyone. She smiled, he looks so healthy and powerful. Much different from who he was back then, but she believes that his generosity and kindness still there.

“Where's the main dancer?” He asked, “I would want to congratulate her, that was such a wonderful performance.”

Everyone immediately called out for her but no one knows her name, she didn’t give it to them. Sorscha speed walked until she was near the exit, she can’t see him like this. Right now. She felt his eyes all throughout the play, not taking his eyes off of her because even from the distant, he wants to see who she really is.

Sorscha had her hand on the door until she hears Daci call her name and ran to her.

“Where are you going? The king wants to see you!” Daci grabbed her arm and pulled but Sorscha shook her off,

“No. I can’t see him right now.”  
Daci gave her an incredulous look and made a noise, “Excuse me? You can’t or you won’t?”

Sorscha felt Silba’s pull to head out the door, “Please. You can’t tell them who I am or where’d I went.”

Her friend took a moment and studied her face, “He’s not like his father, Sorscha.”

She winced, “I know. He is nothing like his father. But trust me when I say that I can’t do this right now. Not here.”

Daci sighed and said, “Fine. Go back to the house. I’ll tell them that you went home to deal with family.”

“Thank you.” She hugged her and dashed off to the cold night.  
______________________  
Later that night, she heard from Daci that the king was disappointed but accepted her “excuse” and told Daci to tell her that he hopes to see her perform again. Sorscha blushed and look towards his tower from her window, she can't seem to wonder that she feels that he's watching her too from his tower.


	5. Yulemas Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yulemas has arrived and the people of Adarlan can finally celebrate with freedom! King Dorian plans to hold the masquerade party that everyone is hoping for, so he hosts it and was caught in a trance by a certain woman from across the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To this chapter and forward, there will be KoA spoilers in some of the chapters so please do not continue if you have not read any of the books AFTER 'Heir of Fire'.

The sounds of laughter and music filled the room, the crystal ballroom is filled by the bits and pieces of glamorous and expensive outfits anyone has ever seen. The floor to ceiling windows is drowned with red and silver velvet curtains, the doubled doors are heavenly white with golden handles and the clean white floors are so shiny of the nobility guests were caught looking at their reflection. Through these doors leads to a very big balcony that shows the skyline turning pale pink to red and to the dark tones of blue and black. The noble guest are having the time of their lives. Sipping a sparkling champagne, eating the delicious gourmet treats and talking about worldly events or just talking about themselves. And those who were not in the higher class are also enjoying their fun, well, Dorian doesn’t know who’s who. All he sees from his spot are young ladies in a mask waiting for him to stand and join the dance.  
Dorian’s not getting up until he sees the Westfalls or else he will be stuck with the ladies-in-waiting. He rolled his eyes at his drink, he remembers how painful it was sitting next to his family in events like these. Especially Hollin. Dorian looked over to his brother who is now fourteen and is looking as pained as he is.  


“You know you can dance with your friends.” Dorian said, “Or maybe get up from that chair and stop sulking.”  


“Why would I listen to you?” Hollin glared at his older brother. Dorian stared at his younger brother and compared how different they look, physically. His head is full of ebony curls, the dark green clothing he’s wearing brings out his pale skin and his eyes are a cool grey shade, a much lighter shade from Dorian’s.  


“I’m not saying you should follow it-” Dorian began,  


“Why?” Hollin interrupted, “So you can punish me like what father would do?”  
Dorian recoiled at the thought of him like their father, whom he killed. He gritted his teeth, “No. Never. It was a suggestion whether you want to hang out with your friends, eat, or talk. Instead of being miserable.” Dorian extended a hand, “It’s Yulemas, we ought to be happy.”  


“No one gave me presents.” Hollin sulked,  
Dorian shrugged, “So I didn’t either. Lord Chaol didn’t, his wife didn’t, many of us didn’t want to have presents.”  


“What kind of bullshit is that?” Hollin snapped, “Yulemas is the holiday you get presents and show off to the poor on how unlucky they are.”  


“No, Yulemas is that day to celebrate with your love ones and make memories.”  
“

Bullshit.”  


Dorian sighed and stopped talking to his brother who got up and went over to their mother. Dorian got up as well and was immediately 

swarmed by young women who begged him to dance.  


“You look lovely, Your Majesty.” said a beautiful brown woman with black waves.  


“Your clothes matches my eyes.” said woman with evergreen eyes, her brown hair piled on top of her head, a beauty mark sits on her cheek.  


Dorian bowed to her, “But your eyes are much lovelier.” He winked, earning a giggle from the woman and glares from the others.  
“

Do you have time to dance, Your Majesty?” the first woman asked,  


Dorian nodded. “Who will be the first?”  


A wave of hands raised up.  
___________________  


Sorscha tilt her head to stare upon the stairs that leads to the entrance of the ballroom. She can feel her knees shaking, her fingers twisting and her teeth chattering. She doesn’t know whether it’s from the cold or her nervousness.  


“Don’t be nervous.” Daci whispered next to her as they walked up, “He won’t recognize you. You’re wearing a mask.”  


“I know. But he can still remember my voice.” She said, her face feeling warm as she was in line with the guests. “He won’t, right? He still believes that I’m dead…”  


“Yes, and just like you said.” Daci whispered, “If Silba says that it’s time, then it’s time. Has she been contacting you or anything?”  
Sorscha shook her head, “No. Ever since the night of the play, she hasn’t pulled my arm or whispered to me.”  


“And tonight?”  


“Nope.”  


“Ladies, you look lovely this evening.” Said a guard with a notepad, “What are your names?”  


“Becca Snow and my cousin, Elena.” Daci lied, still keeping her and Sorscha’s fake names when they were in the rebel movement.  
The two women released the breaths they didn’t know they were holding when the guard told them to come in and enjoy the party.  


Sorscha’s eyes widened at the sight of the ballroom, how it feels like a dream. She breathed in deeply and almost moaned by the delicious smells of many foods and deserts, she loved the music they were playing and her feet are begging for her to be in the dance floor. She looks to the dance floor through her light blue mask and gasped when she spotted him.  


It was not hard to spot King Dorian Havilliard, who is wearing a black mask and is dancing with a young woman with breasts so large she can see he’s trying to not look down. He was wearing dark green shirt with golden embroidery, his white pants tucked inside a knee high brown boots. His beautiful raven black hair gleamed underneath the lights and Sorscha marveled how shiny his crown sat upon his head, it fits him perfectly.  


“You’re drooling.” Daci said, champagne glass in her hand, “If you don’t want him to notice you then keep walking. “ She gently pushed her to the side of the stairs, “Or else you’ll be gaining attention.”  


“But look at him.” Sorscha whispered as the song ended, Dorian bowed to the woman and was about to step away from the dance until another young woman appeared right in front of him. Dorian’s face looked pain for a brief moment but was erased by a gorgeous smile that Sorscha almost tripped.  


“He looks miserable…”  


“No. He always does that.” Sorscha looked around and spotted the Westfalls. Lord Chaol Westfall looks very dashing with his blue shirt and black pants, his hair was swept to the side, showing the golden brown eyes he bores, he didn’t bother to wear a mask. He looks into the crowd with alert but his muscles relaxed when a young woman appeared by his side. Lady Yrene Westfall. She was wearing the same shade of blue dress, her baby bump visible from afar, She whispered into her husband’s ear and they both smiled.  


Sorscha looked away as sorrow filled her, she looked around and notice that Dorian stopped dancing and is staring at someone. She looked behind her and found Daci gone to talk with a man, she looked back at Dorian and soon after his mother stared at her. Then the Westfalls. Then almost the entire royal court, the others continued dancing but Dorian stopped and stared right at her.  


Sorscha gulped and her panic rose up but she pushed it down. She lifted her chin and hold her gown to prevent her from tripping down, she began descending the stairs.


	6. Yulemas Ball (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yulemas Ball continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is a bit long, just to let you know.

Who is she? Dorian stared at the woman making her way down the stairs. Dorian was finishing up a dance with the fourth woman tonight until he saw her. Dorian practically dropped his partner’s hands, earning a glare from her and she followed his gaze and soon after almost everyone did as well. She was halfway down the stairs is when he can see a good look of her.  


Her A-line gown was a soft shade of blue, powder blue perhaps. Its skirt flowed smoothly down to the floor, thousands of sparkling shimmers flash when the lights hits a spot, making her look like she can come out of the sea, like the daughter of the sea god. Her sleeves stopped at her wrist, swirls of blue covered her forearms and faded into her shoulders. The bodice was holding her carefully and he can see the soft curves. Dorian moved forward, ignoring the protest of the women waiting for his hand. He can see her brown chestnut hair dropping into soft waves on her shoulders, her face was lightly powdered with cosmetics. They stopped at the end of the stairs, Dorian has to look up slightly, her hazel eyes gazing down through her light blue mask to his sapphire blues.  


She descended one more step so they can meet. She is slightly shorter than him. She smells like fresh rosemary.  


She curtised, “Good evening, Your Majesty.” Her voice sounds so familiar to Dorian but he couldn’t tell right away.  


Dorian bowed, “Good evening, my lady.”  


“I hope I didn’t disturb your dance.” She glanced to the wondering eyes and the red faced partner behind him.  


“I was just finishing up and taking a break. Perhaps you can join me.”  


She turns slightly red, “Of course.” Dorian offered her his arm and she hold him, nodding to the females who look angry or disappointed.  
\----------  


Lord Chaol Westfall watches from his spot with his wife as Dorian leads the newly guest to the patio, ignoring the eyes of many including Dorian’s mother. Usually Chaol would approach them but Yrene stopped him.  


“Come dance with me.” Yrene took his hand, her baby bump visible.  


“Are you sure? I’m not much of a dancer.” They made their way to the dance floor,  


“I know.” Yrene said, earning a look from Chaol, “But this is my first ball in my life.”  


“You never been to one when you were in the southern continent?”  


“No, they barely host it.”  


Chaol smirked as he put one hand on her waist and the other holding her stretched hand, “Well…” he started, dipping his wife causing her to squeal of surprise “Let me show you how we Adarlanians do it here.”  
\-----  


The winter night wasn’t very cold, at least for Dorian. He looked to the woman next to him who is shivering a bit.  


“You look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere?” Dorian asked, searching for any clues for who she is underneath her mask. She smiled slightly and said,  


“You might have. Perhaps I was one of the dancers in the play you’ve watched a few weeks ago…”  


Dorian smiled, “Perhaps you are. I was wondering where’d you went off to. I wanted to see the woman who dance so beautifully, capturing my attention.” His blue eyes searching across her face, searching for something…  


“Did I get your attention just now?” She said, her cheeks making pink circles from the cold, Dorian formed a circle around them with this magic to keep the cold away from her.  


“You did. When you were dancing, you were very talented. It felt like I was in another world where there is peace and love.”  


She paused and tilt her head, “What kind of world was that?”  


He swallowed, a waiter walked by to pass out drinks which Dorian grabbed two before the boy notices. “A world before magic, demons and collars.”  


She looked down at her drink and muttered something Dorian couldn’t hear, she looked up and Dorian almost dropped his drink when he took the sight of her.  


The bright pale moonlight glowed down to her olive tan skin, the curve of her pink lips and the way her cheekbones struck out underneath her mask. Dorian gazed into her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes flecked with green gazed back to him with such emotion that Dorian couldn’t quite touch.  


“King Dorian?” She whispered, “Are you alright?”  


He cleared his throat and leaned his back against the railing, his eyes catching a glimpse of several ladies who are barely trying to hide the fact they are eavesdropping. “Your eyes are beautiful.”  


“I got them from my father.”  


“Does your parents know that their daughter is attending a royal ball? Is one of them here?” Dorian turned to her to see that her face was filled with sadness.  


She shook her head, “No, they passed away years ago.”  


Dorian stopped and laid his hand atop hers on the railing, “I’m so sorry. Please forgive me, I didn’t-”  


“No, please Your Majesty.” She smiled sadly, “You do not need to apologize. It is not your fault.” She looked up to the stars, “I believe they’re happy right now.” She blinked away coming tears and faced him.  


“How long have you been dancing?” Dorian asked, changing the subject.  


“Since I was young, my mother taught me actually.” She smiled again but this time full of pride, “She was a dancer as well, it’s how my father met her.”  


“Well, I have no doubt that your mother and father are proud of you.” Dorian stepped closer, she didn’t back away.  


“And I agree.” She looked at the ladies behind the glass doors and leaned closely to him, Dorian could feel his pulse rising. “How long have you been dancing?”  


He smirked and took their drink away, extending a hand towards the ballroom inside and another to her, “Want to find out?”  


Her smile was the answer Dorian needed.  
\-------------  


Dorian led her to the dance floor with a smile on his face, they reached the center of the floor. Sorscha is worried she might trip and make them fall but she feels so confident with him that she smiled back, Dorian exhaled deeply as he put his hands into positions, Sorscha did the same. Both of them marveled silently how their hands fits so perfectly against each other, Sorscha misses this. How they would dance quietly when they were together in his rooms at the dead of night, just them and the song one of them would hum. How they felt they were in their own world and nothing outside would come in, they felt such peace and ease after such a long hard day.  


The songs begins with a steady tempo and they danced.  
\----------------  


They danced and danced and danced. Dorian not letting go of her even if a young lady came up to them to stop them from dancing to the third song. Sorscha was about to let go but he quickly said, “We’re in the middle of discussing something.” and that was all it took for them to stop and watched as the King of Adarlan danced with this mystery woman all night. They talked about their daily routines, Dorian trying hard to not reveal too much and Sorscha as well. Dorian was shocked at how easy it was for him to open up to her about the meetings he and Chaol attended, the conversations Dorian had with his mother, with Hollin. Dorian rolled his eyes at that. And she told him about her daily schedules, many of them is the same. But they both admired at how it was so easy to talk to each other, how it felt like he needed to say let some out and feared that he will never speak again.  


At the last song, they stopped. Their breaths heavy but eyes bright. Sorscha pointed behind her, “I must go find my friend. We haven’t seen each other since we came in.”  


Dorian bowed, “Of course, a water break perhaps.”  


“Of course.” She curtised and was almost pushed to the side by a young woman who came up to Dorian asking for a dance.  


Dorian shook his head and feigned a headache, “I apologize but I’m a bit tired at the moment. We can dance when I have recovered.” He walked away leaving Sorscha a way out to see Daci who was gaping at the entire moment that she and Dorian danced.  


“What was that?” she said, eyes and mouth open like saucers, “You said you wouldn’t dance with him?”  


“I didn’t say that.” Sorscha said grabbing a drink, she downed the drink with three gulps.  


“Who are you underneath that mask?” Daci gasped, “You know at the end of the ball, he’s going to announce to remove our mask?”  


Sorscha froze, “What?! That wasn’t in the invitations.” She looked around, “What time does this end?”  


Daci shrugged, “In a few minutes…” Sorscha swore and was about panic but Daci calmed her down, “It’s fine, just tell him that I’m sick after eating that goose and we can leave.”  


“But…” Sorscha started, “This is the only chance I can be with him, I don’t know there’s a next time.” She looked down to the people and spotted him talking with Chaol, and it looks like their talking about her. Dorian glanced around, trying to find her again. Sorscha was scared and nervous again. All throughout the dance she has been ignoring Silba’s pleas to stop dancing with him but she shut her out when they were having an amazing moment for the first time since Dorian saw her died in front of him. Sorscha watched Dorian walking around the room, smiling and stopping to the guests who greeted him, and then resume searching for her.  


Sorscha sighed and took Daci by her hand and lead them near the dance floor, “Just stay here and I’ll tell him you’re sick…” Daci nodded and she hurried to Dorian who looked relieved to see her. Sorscha opened her mouth but he beat her to it,  


“The ball is almost ending,” He pointed to the clock, “Once the clock struck midnight, we must all take off our mask and reveal ourselves.”  


“Is that a new tradition now?”  


“Everything is new now.” He smiled again making her smile as well, “Before that happens, I would like to know your name.”  


Sorscha faltered and glanced at Daci who is clearly enjoying this moment, “How about I tell you when take off my mask?” She challenges, hoping she can get away from this, “Revealing two things at once?”  


Dorian gleamed at the challenge and agreed.  
\----------  


Dorian is into this mystery woman, the way she felt so right against him when they were dancing together, the way she responds with questions and suggestions that made him feel he can talk to her about anything at this very moment. She’s clearly a clever woman. And her smile. Gods above, her smile was breathtaking that he told Chaol how it feels like they know her from somewhere a long time ago. Chaol warned him to be careful for Dorian is now the king and she could be a spy, but good thing they’re going to reveal who they are once the clock strike twelve. If she is truly a spy, his magic could sense it but throughout the night, they enjoyed being with her as well.  


“Almost time…” She said looking at the clock, “Just two more minutes.”  


He tilt her head gently by her chin, her breath stopped at the feel of his hand touching her, “You’re nervous?” He smirked,  


“Who wouldn’t?” Sorscha confessed, “I am going to reveal who I am to the King of Adarlan. It’s a bit nerve racking.”  


“You have nothing to be nervous about.” Dorian smirked, “I mean, if you are a spy then you should but...you’re not a spy aren’t you?”  


“No.” She said firmly, “Of course not. Your Majesty.”  


She glanced at the clock, one minute left. She sees the his mother come up to the stage and said, “It’s almost time to take off your mask everyone! Please reveal yourself and we wish you all a happy Yulemas.” The crowd cheered and started the countdown from fifteen.  


“Fifteen.”  


“Elena!” Daci called, Dorian looked at her with questions.  


“Fourteen!”  


“Maybe we can do this somewhere else…” Sorscha made a step back but he held her hand.  


“Thirteen!”  


Daci appeared at her side and said, “Elena, I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Our parents needs us!” She looked at him and said, “I apologize, Your Majesty but our parents need us right away.”  


“Wait!” Dorian sputtered, but Daci pulled Sorscha away from him and they bolted through the crowd. They ran and almost reached the door but a group of ladies stopped them.  


“Just where do you think you’re going?” said one  


“Are you escaping from the King? What a coward.” said another  


“Oh piss off.” Daci shoved the first girl to the side causing them to fall back against each other and both healers ran through the door and into the castle’s entrance, startling the guards posted next to the doors. They could see their carriage and Silba was giving them an extra push. 

Sorscha’s mask was about to fall off from the speed but she held on to it. They were in the middle of stairs when her mask finally fell.  


“One!”  


Sorscha stopped and turned, only to lock eyes with Dorian Havilliard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from this point on, it will be just fluff/smut and happy loving moments of Sorian/Dorscha

Dorian closes his chambers doors and faced Sorscha. After what just happened at the stairs, Dorian refused to turn away from her, wanting her to be in his vision at all times. Not wanting to sound overprotective but he waved a hand of magic to surround her so she can be near him.  


He felt the stares of Chaol and Yrene behind them when Dorian and Sorscha led them into the Westfall’s suite. Before they shut the door, Chaol pulled Dorian to the side leaving Sorscha just wondering in the middle of the halls.  


“I have so many questions…” Chaol whispered, “I don’t even know where to begin.”  


Dorian kept staring her who was humming softly, “I have so many things to say but I wonder whether this is real or just an illusion. She declared that that’s really her. Not a Fae in disguise.”  


“Are you sure you can do this?” Chaol asked,  


Dorian nodded. And that’s was all it took for the two men to bid good nights and leaving Sorscha and him walking to his rooms on the several rooms away. None of them talking, Dorian would glance at her a few times not catching her eyes and notice that there’s no fear in her face. When they reached his doors, he took a step forward and opened them, when she passed by he can smell the familiar scent of rosemary on her. And here they are, standing in the middle of his room with tense shoulders and full of emotions that he almost choked on it.  


Sorscha walked closer to him and held his hands with such gentleness that he could only stare at her. Her hazel eyes are lined with tears as she brought his hand to cup her cheek. A tear fell from his eyes when he felt how soft her face is, how he remembered the amounts of times he held her face between his hands and kissed her until both of them can’t breathe.  
Dorian brought his other hand to her face, bringing their foreheads together, their bodies close to each other now.  


“You’re real.” Dorian cried softly, “You’re really real.”  


Sorscha nodded, “Yes. I’m real, my love. I’m here with you.”  


Dorian lands a kiss on her forehead and hugged her. One arm around her waist and the other buried in her sweet hair, and her arms around his, their bodies shook when they cried onto each others shoulders. The feel of her body against him made Dorian so happy that he kissed her everywhere on her face, not caring of the tears running down her cheeks causing some of her cosmetics to drip off. They laughed with tears in their eyes when they collapsed onto his bed, gown and uniform and all, they didn’t care what was happening downstairs where there are still guests, or the knocks against his doors.  


It was just them on the bed, hands roaming all over their bodies underneath the covers, feeling the heat of their skin against each other. Dorian’s lips traveled down her neck causing her to thread her fingers through his black hair, he sucked a spot that made her arch up against him. He groaned when their hips made in contact, his hands pinned her wrist to the bed and pulled away to stare at her.  


Lips red and swollen, cheeks flushed, her eyes shining from leftover tears but what Dorian was struck the most is how much happiness that is shining from those beautiful eyes. His magic hasn’t touch her yet and he didn’t want them too, he just wants to feel her underneath him, just all over her. How their bodies fit so perfectly against each other. He pushed away a length of hair from her face, and Dorian sucked in a breath as he beheld a white scar across her throat.  


The scar stretched to just the either side of her neck, he lightly traced the line with his thumb. He can feel his anger and sadness rising up, his magic could sense it and he almost choked on it. He sat up, raking his hand through his hair almost pulling it. He shakes his head as he kept staring at her throat, the memory of her head falling right in front of him and him holding her as if he can piece her back together.  


“Dorian…” She whispers sitting up with him, “Look at me, love.” She held his chin making him look at her through red-brimmed eyes. “I’m okay.”  


“You died. Right in front of me.” He sobbed, “I couldn’t save you. I failed you. I let him murdered you. I wasn’t able to protect you from him and I feel so weak. I made a promise to you long ago that I’ll protect you and I failed you.”  


Sorscha shook her head vigorously, “No.” She gripped his face strongly but not enough to hurt, “You did not failed me, Dorian Havilliard. You didn’t killed me, you were not the one who pointed to me and ordered that execution. You didn’t tell that guard to swing the sword.” She brushed away his hair from his face, “And you have not failed me, and you never have.”  


She said it so strongly that Dorian stopped and listen as she continued. “You protected your people when I was not with you. You fought the demon inside you that haunted you, you found the strength that was buried deep down and fought. Fought until that collar around your neck is broken, until the demon died. You fought alongside Aelin and defeated the man who killed me.” She took a breath, “I saw the result of what happened to the glass castle and Silba helped me, I wanted to run through all those broken glass and find you and carry you to somewhere safe.”  


“You were there?” He breathed out.  


“I was there when I saw you rise up and unleashed that powerful magic of yours, I was there when those Ironteeth witches ambushed our city. I was there to hear how you and a Fae warrior teamed up and defeated armies. Legions.” She smiled and kept babbling about him, “How you and a witch joined forces to find more witches and-”  


Dorian laughed as he hears Sorscha babble about his adventures through her eyes, he laughed when her voice went higher because of excitement, love and pride. His chest swelled with happiness so much that he tackled her in the middle of her talking and they filled the room with laughter and squeals from her when he tickled her with kisses. Sorscha flipped them over and returned the matter to him, Dorian has never laughed so hard and loud in such a long time. By the time they stopped messing around, their hairs were messy, blankets were spread everywhere and somehow their clothes end up being on the floor. Not all of them. Dorian was left with only his undershorts and Sorscha with her chemise, their eyes bright and the only sounds were of them breathing heavily. He threw the covers over them and just a wave of his hand the candles went out leaving them with darkness and specks of the moonlight filling the room from the large window.  


He puts his arm under Sorscha and her head resting on his chest, she tilted her head towards him and smiled. Dorian smiled back and kissed the tip of her nose and bury his nose into her hair. He inhaled deeply, and for once in a very long time, Dorian Havilliard felt the weight lifted off of his shoulders and peace settled in.  


The King of Adarlan and his lover slept with arms and legs tangled together and they stayed like that. Not letting go even when the early morning sunlight bled into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment on what prompt you would like to see more of sorian/dorscha :)


	8. Lingerie Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Yrene and Sorscha went to a store to fulfil their needs- intimate needs that is. And they brought their lovers with them :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was lowkey inspired by feysand and this is for @/adarlanianking on instagram ;)

The room was filled with sweet fragrances that made Dorian’s head ache, he and Chaol are waiting for the ladies to pick their items. Intimate items. King Dorian has his feet up on one of the benches, clearly feeling happy to be here but Lord Chaol sits with his elbows resting on his knees, clearly not feeling comfortable being here.  
“Chaol!” Yrene called from her dressing rooms, “Can you come here please?”

His best friend went red and cleared his throat, “Are you sure? I-I could wait out here.”

“No,” Yrene paused, Dorian can hear the tone from her, “You need to come here and see for yourself.”

Dorian turned to his friend, “Go, the store is close for us. I need to find Sorscha anyway.” He gets up and physically pushed a flustering Chaol to his wife’s room and leaves.

Dorian wandered around and sees a rack of delicate one pieces. He brushed his fingers along the edges of the different materials, each with a different color. Babyblue, mauve, rose beige, rows of pastel colors. Dorian put his hands in his pockets as he approached another room that was full of different sorts of accessories: chains, handcuffs, leather strings- Dorian looked closely and saw a ball with a black strap on either side, connecting each other with a silver chain. Dorian smirked and wiggles his fingers, blue swirls appeared. Dorian glanced at the handcuffs and told his powers to mimic the image. It did.

Dorian continued his way down the room and thought of Sorscha, things had been so hot and heavy in his office the other day. His jaw hurts from controlling the hunger at bay. He couldn’t stop thinking of the way Sorscha moaned softly as he trailed his mouth down her throat. And he couldn’t stop to think of the way he moaned when Sorscha rubbed him through his pants.. Dorian knew that it will not be her first time but with him, yes. He remembered feeling to take her to bed when he was with her, when they were both young. But stopped because she wasn’t ready at the time. He bumped into a mannequin, distracting him from where he was now.

“Sorscha? Darling?” Dorian called,  


“I’m right here!” She called back from behind him, he smiled and followed the sound of her voice. He can her toes behind the red curtain wiggling, already he could tell that she was very nervous.  


“Did you find what you like?” He asked,  


“I really didn’t agree to this.” Sorscha muttered,  


“Come out darling…”He smiled, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against a pole, “I need to see you.”  


“Want or need?”  


“Does it matter?”  


Sorscha sighed, “Please turn around.”  


He chuckled softly and obeyed. At first he would ignore it and just walked right in there but she gets nervous so easily . He always loved this side of Sorscha, flustered, nervous and even shy. It’s attractive to Dorian, he’s attracted to her.

“Okay…” Sorscha said, clearly standing behind him now, “You may look.”  
Dorian cheerfully spins around and instantly he didn’t know how to breathe. All the air was wiped out from his body as he beheld what she was wearing. He started from her feet and worked his way up.

She wears a small inch white heels with a pile of feathers on the toes, a white strap was wrapped around her ankle. Her long beautiful legs were crossed, making a show of the small muscles on her calves, showing her hard work as healer and a dancer. The snow white pleated babydoll lingerie rest on her upper thighs, the bodice fits her perfectly, revealing the soft curves of her body. Dorian almost lost the leash that was holding him when he moves his gaze upwards, staring at her upper body, the unlined embroidered bra slightly lifting her breast a bit higher and a little closer together. His magic almost exploded when he sees the smallest golden bow resting between her breast. He reached her smooth neck where a pale line runs across it - like his. He ached to put his lips there, at the spot where her pulse is, feeling the way it fastens as he continues staring at her. 

Dorian lifted his eyes to hers and saw the same emotion. Desire, love, hunger. The same raw hunger that matches his eyes. They were both breathing heavily, her brown hair was tied back, revealing the heart shaped face, soft lips, an adorable nose that Dorian loves to kiss on the tip. Her hazel eyes, so bright and full of love, all for him. Dorian clenched his fist and ground his teeth,

“Do you like it?” He breathed,

She looked down to her shoes, “I don’t really enjoy the shoes, they hurt a bit...but,” She bit her lip, Dorian ached to bite it himself. 

It took all of his self-control to turn around and sit back on a velvet sofa and pointed a mirror behind her, “There’s a mirror over there, perhaps you would see it for yourself.”

She hesitated and turned. Dorian regrets sitting down. As she walks quietly to the mirror with a stride that causes her hips to sway with her movement, her back was exposed and it closes on the bottom of her spine, the bottom of the babydoll lingerie lifts slightly on her behind. Dorian peaked down and saw the lining of a white lace.  
Dorian is in trouble. In a deep utter trouble. He bites his knuckles as Sorscha turns to see her reflection. The room is turning a bit cold, he notices that it was his doing. He needs to release it before it turns worse. Sorscha turns and walked back to him, blush rises up from her neck and reached her face, she stands straight and tall not shying away.

“Do you like it?” She whispered, a cloud of air coming out of her mouth, “Is it to your liking?”  
Dorian sent a wave of his phantom hands to her, caressing her cheekbone and cupping one side of her face. Sorscha leans into it and closes her eyes, her breast felt heavy and she felt another phantom hand on her hip. Smoothing down her back and gripping her hard that she almost tips forward.

“Dorian.” Her voice was less than a whisper and Dorian grabbed her by the wrist and placed her onto his lap, he gripped her chin, not to hurt but firmly hold her so they make eye contact. The room was cold that both of their breaths formed white clouds but they don’t feel cold. No, their bodies were full of heat and they need to release the fire that’s burning in their core. 

“Do you like it?’ She whispered against his ear, her hips grinding against his, causing Dorian to release the groan that was stuck in his throat. He bites her shoulder causing her to grip his hair, he trails his fingers down her body and pauses near her entrance. He looks up to meet her gaze, her dove like hands brushed away the thick curls away from his face. She nodded and that was all the confirmation he needs to flip them so he’s hovering over her, he sets her down and gently pulled her to the edge by her long legs. Dorian gets on his knees, placing her ankle on his shoulder, Dorian brushed a kiss on it not breaking eye contact from her. She bites her lip and Dorian traced her lip with his thumb, she sucked his thumb and kissed the tip, smirking.

“You didn’t answer my question.” She poked his chest with her toe,

“I’m answering it.” He groaned putting her legs above his shoulders and kissed the inside of her thigh. She fingers through his hair as two phantom hands gripped her knees, causing her to spread her legs further and pinning them down to the sofa. She whimpers and gripped the top of the sofa. Dorian can see a wet spot on her undergarment, clearly ready for him as she was the other day.

He gently moved aside the white fabric and the smell of her made Dorian almost come right there but he held it and kissed the spot between her legs. A audible sound of consent, yearning, and delight escapes from her mouth. Dorian looks up, keeping his mouth where it is and see his lover with her head thrown back.

He continues swirling his tongue in her folds, adding his teeth slightly, making her back arch a little. Sorscha withering underneath him, Dorian laughed at her despair and waved another set of hands to pin her waist down. Her uncontrolled moans escaped as he slid a finger inside her, and she placed a her hand over her mouth as he insert one more in. She screamed into her mouth and Dorian could feel his erection tighten even more when he heard it. This is the first time he ever heard her like this and he was happy that he was the cause of it. He fucks her with his fingers harder and faster until she is shaking and grabbing his other wrist that was placed across her belly. 

She was close, he can feel her walls tighten around his fingers and he flicked his tongue on the bid and groaned. Sorscha let out a silent scream, his voice vibrating into her body, she shakes and her eyes were rolled back. Dorian watched from the beginning to the end, her body shakes with the aftershocks and he sucks her. She looks into his eyes with a half-lidded gaze and watches him stands up. There’s a bulge in his pants, indicating how arouse he is. Sorscha swallowed as she sees the size of him from the imprint of his pants. Both didn’t talked as Dorian lifted her into his arms, placing her on his lap and locks eyes with each other.

“I’ve always wanted to do this.” He said, putting the two fingers that was inside of her into his mouth, sucking on it. Sorscha whimpered, especially when she feels how hard he is underneath her. He takes his fingers out and kisses her, both grabbed onto each other and kissed with such passion and hunger that they didn’t hear someone knocking on the door.

“Dorian?” Chaol coughed, “It’s time to go.”

Both separated from each other, panting, Sorscha traced her his lips with her thumb, both of their lips swollen from each other and Sorscha feels cold all of the sudden. 

“So,” She swallowed, “You do like it.”

Dorian stared at her and laughed, the sound makes Sorscha laughs as well. Both finding this funny, he gets up not letting go of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he walked them to the dressing rooms, he gently set her down placing a kiss on top of her head and said, “Buy this. And maybe get another one perhaps.”

Sorscha blushed even more, “But I only want-” She was interrupted by the slam of his lips against hers, she smiled that she remembers that he always do that to her. “Okay. I shall get another one…” She bit her lip and walked to the changing room. A few moments later, she appeared, only revealing her bright face, she beckons him with her finger. Dorian came to her and realizes that she is naked behind the curtain. 

“Yes?” he says leaning onto the entry trying to not look past her head, Dorian watches as she leans closer to him, her lips brushing the shell of his ear, Dorian fought the groan rising up and gripped the wall he was leaning to.

“I need you…” She whispered huskily,

Dorian rapidly nods and made a move to step forward but was stopped when Sorscha placed a hand on his chest, 

“I need you to get my coat over there…” She pointed behind him, he stepped back from shock and felt betrayed,

“You’re such a tease.” Dorian complained as he handed her coat, Sorscha smirked and gave him a look that what they did today will continue another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehe, you’re welcome. :)


End file.
